<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a letter from the deceased, and the mastermind looking on by starbois</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25554781">a letter from the deceased, and the mastermind looking on</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbois/pseuds/starbois'>starbois</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Enoshima Junko Being Enoshima Junko, F/F, Foreshadowing, i think junkos homophobic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:27:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25554781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbois/pseuds/starbois</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Before her execution, Celestia Ludenburg gave Kyoko Kirigiri a letter, and she's finally had the heart to read it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a letter from the deceased, and the mastermind looking on</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kyoko Kirigiri's shoes tapped on the tile floor of Hope's Peak Academy, a school that from the outside, seems like a school for elitists, but in reality, is a despairful paradise for those without pity. Her purple hair swayed as she hurried to her room, seeing all the empty rooms of the executed and murdered.</p><p> She opened her room and sat on the bed, sighing heavily. Her thin fingers, covered by fine black gloves, reached into the pocket of her jacket, and pulled out a letter. She stared at the envelope, the fine cursive written with a black fountain pen. </p><p>It read 'To Kirigiri, from yours truly, Celestia Ludenberg' </p><p>Right before her execution, Celestia handed Kirigiri this letter and told her, in the calmest way possible, even though she was about to die, "Take care" then handed her this letter.</p><p>Kirigiri opened the envelope with care, and took out the letter.</p><p>'Dear Kirigiri,</p><p>If you are reading this, I am presumably dead, I do not regret my actions, and I know both Ishimaru and Hifumi will forgive me. Please defeat despair and live on, no matter what it takes, I believe that you will defeat the cruel person who put us in the despairful situation. Although I murdered two people, I hope that one day, you will forgive me for what I have done.</p><p>Even though I have caused despair, and you will probably never forgive me, I hope you know that I love you, I always have, I felt a connection between us. Our memories have been wiped, so I will never know what our normal school life was, but I truly hope you love me too.</p><p>I would like you to have my prized possession, the thing that made me who I was today, my finger armor. </p><p>With love,<br/>Celestia Ludenberg, or Yasuhiro Taeko.'</p><p>Kirigiri opened the box to see Celestia's finger armor, a shining silver, red hearts engraved into it, very formal and classy. It reminded Kirigiri of Celestia herself, to Kirigiri, Celestia was the most beautiful person in the whole wide world. Her long black hair that majestically floated when she walked, her ruby red eyes that shined with hope. </p><p>Kirigiri carefully took off her glove and put on the armor, and looked up.</p><p>'I hope she knows I love her too.' Kirigiri thought. She then opened the side drawer next to her bed, and carefully placed the letter and box very neatly. Monokuma was watching, but she didn't mind.</p><p>She laid down on her bed and drifted off to sleep, not overcome with guilt due to Celestia's death, but with hope, hope that could only be produced in a time like this, from a person like that. She truly wished she had all her memories back, as she hopes they were partners, lovers even.</p><p>Even though they were separated by life and death, hope and despair, Celestia Ludenburg and Kyoko Kirigiri truly and wholeheartedly loved each other. </p><p>Junko looked at the monitor a little longer before saying "Ew" She was repulsed.</p><p>"How can Celestia have a sappy, romantic moment with Kyoko even though she's dead!?! This isn't a time for love, it's a time for DESPAIR!" Junko said, crossing her arms across her chest.</p><p>"Ugh, these kids are… disgusting," She said, looking at other monitors, what Junko needed was despair, an urge for despair so deep that there was only one solution for this urge, death  but even greater than that, suicide.</p><p>That's what she was gonna do, feed someone despair so much, it drives them to suicide, but who? was the question.</p><p>She looked at the monitors, and saw the perfect target. An innocent woman who just wanted to have fun with her best friend, Sakura Oogami. </p><p>Junko had the perfect plan now. Although, giving Kyoko a little gift if her father's dead remains, was a very very despair filled event that would soon happen.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>